


I Hate Everything About You

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione have a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Three Days Grace
> 
> Fiction by vegetasbubble

_Every time we lie awake,_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Draco lightly brushed the hair away from the sleeping beauty's eyes. She lay asleep, in his arms after their night of lovemaking. He had invited her into his room to talk about school business, but it had turned to a night of passionate kisses and lustful lovemaking. Their noises could have woken the dead, as her nails scraped his pale body, as his lips found every part of her, revealed and secrect. He owned her, he had kissed her, more forcefully then any other woman that he had been with. Her hair had sweeped over his chest, showing that her lovemaking was indeed true. She touched him, kissed him, in ways he had never been kissed or touched. He knew it had been her first time, but she had acted as though she had done it a million times before. He was surprised that she had let him take her, that he had been the one who had taken her innocence. Was she regretful? Was she ever to talk to him again? Would she ever return to his room, his bed, his arms? Though they were still at school, they were seventeen, they were adults. They had feelings, they both knew how they felt for one another.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

As morning sun became visible, he watched as she stirred in his arms. He felt her naked legs against his. He was begging to want her again, needing her. But he had to wait, at least until she was awake fully. He knew he was slowly changing, beginning to feel for her. Something he thought he would never do in the whole of his evil life. He felt her arms move from around his naked chest and he knew then, that she was awake. He felt her begin to sit up, pulling the sheets up with her. She completely sat up and looked around her, finally letting her eyes rest on Draco's face, his dark eyes, his light hair and his forceful smile. He looked back at her, not worrying that she had indeed seen him naked. She was covered by the silk sheets completely, while he was only covered from the waist down. She didn't move, he saw, didn't move from the bed, from the sheets. She didn't move her naked legs, which were resting lightly on the bed. None of her body was touching him. Nothing was shared by them, the sheets were separately used, and their feelings for one another were unknown and mixed. He smiled as she looked down his body. He took her hands, which were holding the sheets up against her body. She let them fall, her breasts now appearing before him. She gasped and tried to take her hands back. He didn't let go.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

He rolled ontop of her, his nakedness between her legs. He was moments from entering her again.

'Do you want to leave?' he whispered, before kissing her neck and sucking lightly on the warm tanned skin. He let her hands go and they circled his waist, her nails again running along his back. She arched in pleasure as he finally entered her, filling her with pleasure and need. She was no longer hurting from the previous night, and began enjoying the feeling of him in her, filling her. She cried out his name as he plunged deeper and deeper into her hidden flower. He kissed her, forcefully yet passionately, as they neared their spent.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Afterwards, they lay together, his arms around her back, her not touching him at all. She looked at the roof of the room, through the sky-view window. It was light out, and she knew that it was about time she left. She whispered 'Move' to him and he took his arm away. He watched as she gathered her clothes and pulled on her robes. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to tie her laces to her shoes. He moved behind her, kissing her neck and playing with her hair.

'Draco, stop,' she said, pulling away from him.

'What's the matter pet?' he asked, falling back among the black silk pillows and sheets.

'Its…wrong,' she whispered, hugging her arms. Draco sighed and looked at her.

'Have you ever thought that maybe it isn't?' he asked, turning to the other side of the bed and pulling his trousers on. He did up the buckle, zipped his pants, and turned back to her. 'Well?' She stared at him.

'You think its okay?' she questioned, a laugh in her throat. 'If I go to my friends and tell them that we have slept together twice…they'll… they'll hate me more than they hate you. They'll come and hurt you Draco. They will tell your house, and they'll hate you. Then… everyone would hate us.'

'But maybe it should be right of us to be together,' he replied, making his way around the bed to her and taking her in his arms in a forceful hug, 'my sweet Hermione. Have you ever thought of what might happen if the houses knew of our feelings… of our love?' Hermione looked up into his eyes.

'I thought you hated me… not loved me.'

_Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

'I thought I did,' he whispered, kissing her hair. She nestled into his arms and held him tightly.

'We would never be accepted. Our feelings would never be thanked, our love will never be strong enough.' Draco sighed.

'Hermione,' he whispered, 'you're all I need. We have three weeks left. Make those weeks for me the strongest and happiest.' She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He smiled and hugged her back.

'I love you,' she whispered.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

The next day, Hermione sat in her normal armchair in the library with Ron and Harry sitting across from her. They were working on their final Potions assignment, Snape always did give an assignment in the last weeks of school. Ron was reading  _Potions: All and Every_  and Harry was reading  _Guide to Potion: Volume VII_  while Hermione sat reading a book on the  _History of Potions_. She had finished the assignment that morning, and now, at three in the afternoon, Harry and Ron hadn't even started. Hermione smiled.

'I told you to start last night,' said Hermione, lowering her book.

'We did, but then we needed your help but we didn't see you come back Mayfloy's and thought you were having a late night,' said Ron, lowering his own book.

'Then, 'continued Harry, 'when you weren't in time for breakfast, Ron and I thought Mayfloy killed you.' Hermione laughed.

'No, no. Just talking. You know, graduation head boy and girl stuff,' whispered Hermione. Ron looked at Harry.

'Hermione, we're worried about you. Every second night its "I have Head boy and girl stuff," you should calm down on that.' Hermione laughed then chocked on her laugh as she saw who just entered the library.

'Um excuse me,' she said, hopping up and following the blonde haired boy into the restricted section.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

'Draco,' she hissed. He turned and smiled.

'Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here,' he said, pulling her into the restricted section with him.

'Draco, Harry and Ron are right out there,' she whispered.

'So? I'll make it quick,' he said, kissing her neck, pulling her skirt up and unbuckling his pants. Hermione moaned as he entered her, pulling her legs up over his hips. He pulled out then pushed back in. She bit his shoulder and didn't open her eyes. Then she heard someone that stopped her heart.

'Hermione…what are you-' Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ron looking at her. Well, at them. Draco's pants around his ankles, her skirt around her hips and her legs around his own hips. Her arms on his, his lips on her neck and their bodies so close together. They were caught. In the middle of having sex.

'Harry… Ron… I-'

'Forget it Hermione,' said Harry, turning away. Ron looked disgusted then followed his best friend out of the library.

'Wait, guys,' said Hermione, letting her legs drop and pulling her skirt down. 'Wait.' But they had already gone. Hermione slunk into a seat. Draco pulled his pants on.

'No harm ever came from a quickie before,' he said, laughing. Hermione pulled a face.

'How can you joke about this? My best friends know about us, our sex lives.  _Our_  sex.'

'Hermione, if they can't accept that we like eachother enough to shag in the library, are they aren't even worth it.' Hermione watched as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her, muttered a quick cleaning spell and the stain on Hermione's skirt left. She looked up at him as he came and sat on the arm of the chair. She rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered, 'Don't worry, it'll all work out.'

_Only when I stop to think about you,_

_I know,_

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know_

Hermione sat in her dormitory, writing letter after letter to Harry and Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_you guys have the right to know the truth. Draco and I are lovers. Well, we have slept together three times, but guys… I love him. Is that so hard to understand. Harry, Ron, neither one of you acted that interested in me over the last seven years so I moved on._

_Draco is special to me guys. I still hate him, you don't know how much I hate him. It isn't easy to forget everything that happened over the last seven years, all the things he's said. Do you think it doesn't hurt when I sleep with him, knowing that he once hated me?_

_Guys, you're my best friends and I love you, but I also love Draco. Is that so hard to understand. If it makes you feel any better, I've decided… to end the relationship with him._

_Love Hermione_

Hermione, content with the letter to Harry and Ron, began her one to Draco.

_Draco,_

_the last week has been heaven. And I know that we're hoping for a long lasting relationship… but I'm sorry. I just can't. I hope we can still be friends._

_Hermione_

Even though Hermione was in love with Draco, her friendship of seven years with Ron and Harry was more important. Calling her owl, she sent the message to the Gryffindor Common Room and when it returned, she sent the letter to Draco's headroom. Wiping away a tear, Hermione settled into bed, dreaming of her last couple of kisses.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

The next morning, she was sitting with Harry and Ron having breakfast. They forgave her, saying it was not her fault. Hermione ate her steak and sausages and sipping her pumpkin juice. Dumbledore called for attention.

'Everyone, our head boy has a message for everyone.' Hermione looked up and seen Draco standing behind Dumbledore. As he stepped forward, she saw he held her note in his hand.  _Oh no,_  she thought.

'Good morning…I have an announcement for all students of Hogwarts. I have been thinking a long time of how to say this…because I do not know how you are all going to react to it. Forth and foremost, I would like to apologize to Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. I am sorry for how I have acted toward you both in the last seven years. I am very sorry. Second, I would like to say I am sorry to anyone else I have been despicable towards. I am also apologizing to my house, Slytherin, whom I know are going to be very…confused this moment. And Pansy, I am sorry…but I do not return your feelings of love. You are a wonderful person, but I am sorry. You will find love someday. My final apology is to Hermione Granger. I am sorry for how I have treated you for the last seven years and I hope you can forgive me. I would like to let everyone know right now…including Harry, Ron and my house…that I love Hermione Granger.' Silence rang though the hall as Draco shook hands with Dumbledore before descending the steps to his seat. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, who smiled. She stood up and ran to him.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

'Draco…wait…' He turned and saw her running towards him. With all eyes of the school, including the teachers, on them, Draco watched as she ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. Not caring about the teachers or the students, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione, right there in the middle of the hall. As they shared their passionate kiss, they heard applause. Hermione and Draco parted before seeing all the teachers, including Snape, clapping along with all the students. Smiling Draco took Hermione's chin in his fingers and tilted her head up.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

'I love you,' he said, before kissing her. Hermione smiled as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Harry and Ron smiled as their friend finally found the love she so dearly deserved. Dumbledore smiled through his half moon glasses and saw Professor Snape actually smiling.

'I love you,' Hermione replied, as they broke apart and hugged. Three simple words.


End file.
